


Not the last goodbye

by Bugbreaths



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugbreaths/pseuds/Bugbreaths
Summary: Beetlejuice decides its finally time to go, he needed to move on from his dear friend. Its not the last good bye though.
Relationships: beetlebabes - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Not the last goodbye

Numb. That's all the demon felt was numb. It was if every limb in his body seemed to be there, but they had no feeling. He had no feeling. That's what he hated the most, he would have taken, sad, mad, happy, anything else but this. He didn't even have a right to be this way in the first place, nothing bad had happened, just normal stuff. It was all fine and normal. 

With shaky hands BeeJ pulled out a cigarette and with a snap it was lit. Something needed to make him feel again, feel that spark, that joy, that happiness. For now he sat alone on the roof, overcome with the thoughts of the day. Thoughts of her, thoughts of what they could be, what they are now. Lydia Deetz, that girl had won him over. No one had ever gotten him to fall that hard before, yet here he was. He was an idiot, thinking it would work in the long run. She was young and had still so much going for her. 

While here he was with another smoke, thinking about what could have been. A washed up demon who couldn't even come alive. Just a shell of a man who had so much to offer, yet he couldn't ever do anything right, nor succeed it seemed. With every twist and turn through his life he always ended up at square one. Some nagging voice telling him to do better, but yet that side of him that was holding him back had a grip on the reins.

But Lydia, oh sweet Lydia. As she raced through his mind those normally devious eyes started to turn glassy. That gentle smile tugging at his pale lips. Lydia was a beauty, he knew that as soon as he saw her. The messy hair, pale complex, darklips, and eyes that held so many secrets. His glassy eyes slowly closed as he hummed to himself. Lydia's stubbornness yet willingness to do anything for the ones she loves, oh Lydia. She had a heart of gold even if she never admitted it, she didn't have to. He just knew. He knew about her, he saw her. He saw the most about her. 

His rotten mind started to drift away to only thoughts about her, knowing how unhealthy it made him seem. Yet, it was so intoxicating. A lick of his lips and he was in heaven, or what he thought heaven would be like. Lydia was perfect, no matter what. He noticed the way she bounced her leg when she was nervous. How she always was on time, even to things she hated, the way her confidence was bright as a star when she dressed for herself. Lydia. His Lydia.

That was his one flaw. She wasn't his. Not anymore at least. 

Everything hit him like a truck. She was gone, well her heart was. He couldn't mess with her and tease her as much, he could no longer feel that sense of love and warmth. Which in his mind made him weak, he was so weak. She wiggled her way into that dead heart, and nothing could change that. 

A lump in his throat made him want to choke. He was an idiot. An idiot for ever being open with someone, and in that moment he wished he never met her. Because no matter how much it ripped his cold dead heart into pieces. He had to let her go. 

So the demon decided to leave her a note, one that she would wake up to. As if biding her a goodbye on his gloomy evening.

Dear babes,  
…...I'm not a great writer, and I probably wont ever be, but this letter had to be said. I have to go, I have to move on, and I need you to forget me. That is for the best, I guess. I mean you are just a little girl, I'm a dead man. We don't need you to be batshit crazy when you are older….hahah…   
I know ya don't like when people leave ya, but this is for the best. We are close, too close, I need to forget you. Even if it hurts my undead heart.   
To: Lydia Deetz, the girl that stole my heart   
From: BJ.

With a snap of his grimy fingers the letter was set on her bedside table.   
This was for the best. Everything was for the best. With a huff he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk.

"Time to go home." 

He stood walking over to the chimney and drew a door, and gave it three knocks.   
With a slow creak the door opened, green light covering the demon head to two.   
He looked back over to the window, the one she climbed through a small smile on his face. 

"Goodbye Lydia." Beetlejuice spoke before taking a step through and starting his new adventure.

"It has been hours, she missed lunch and breakfast."

"I wonder if she is alright, I tried knocking but I got no response."

"Maybe she is sleeping."

"Maybe. Also where is Beetlejuice?"

The hushed whispers of the grown up came from the kitchen, as they tried to figure out what was wrong with Lydia. It was now five in the afternoon and she still had yet to come down. And the demon hadn't shown up to pester them either. 

"Good to know you guys are curious about my life." 

All of their heads turned to see the girl. She looked rough. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, messy hair barely cascaded past her chin, pajamas still on from the night before, and tear stained cheeks. In her hand she held the note. They all stared at her, as if she had grown another head. 

It was silent. 

"So..uhm- Beetlejuice left." She said wryly, holding the note up. She looked as if she was trying to hold up some tough exterior, much like her father would've done. 

Barbara was the first to make any motion towards the girl, the others seemed to just stand in shock.   
The matronly woman tsked and went to go hold the girl and try and help figure this out, but Lydia was quick to shake her head as if to refuse the comfort she so desperately yearned for. 

But alas, that charade was soon given up as her face creased, a fresh batch of tears building as she let out a silent sob. She clutched the note close to her heart, crumbling to the floor as the adults soon came to her aid.

Wondering what could’ve been said in such a note. 

She sat there, gasping sobs leaving her trembling jaw as they tried to comfort her. She looked up at them, a question forming, that they could only hope they had an answer for. 

"Why did he leave? Was I not good enough?"

All of them were silent, unsure how to answer such a question. They never knew what went through BeeJs mind, but one thing stuck. He cared about Lydia, all of them knew that. 

"No, you were perfect for him." Delia spoke up wiping away a few stray tears. "What he decided to do was for himself, but also for you. He loved you and cared about you so much, this was probably hard for him." She spoke gently as a small sigh left her lips. "But you are still so young, he knew that the moment he met you, yet he still fell for you." 

“Then why did he have to leave? We could’ve talked about it.” She blubbered, feeling betrayed, once again, losing someone so important to her. 

When the four had no sage advice for her, she shook her head and got up. “Forget it. I’ve got to talk to him. Friends don’t do this kind of thing.” She muttered, getting up, a new strike of passion in her, making her blood run hot as she marched back up the stairs, blocking out the calls to come back. If she survived jumping into hell once for some answers, she could do it again.

She closed her door, changing into her usual black attire- a simple dress and tights, and running a brush through her hair. She wasn’t going to come to him looking that sad. She had to at least try and appeal to his shred of maturity..she hoped.

Once she was done with getting ready, she procured a piece of chalk from her nightstand, refusing to let go of the letter. She stepped through, back in the abyss, hoping that she could stay away from any trouble. She sighed, walking along, wishing for some sort of sign- if only she had a guide around. 

However, in the pits of her wallowing, she saw him. Her breath hitching, before she raced to him, nearly tackling him in a hug.   
She buried her face in his chest, hot tears spilling onto his jacket. 

The demon stood back, separating her at nearly an arm’s length, his hands weighing down her small shoulders. 

“Heya Scarecrow.” He whispered, unnatural to his gravelly voice, as if he too, was crying. “Whatcha doin’ down here? Already told ya they ain’t takin’ any volunteers.” He said with a pitiful chuckle. “Seriously, why the long face?” 

Her eyes burned, tears threatening to spill just once again- so much for appearing grown up. 

“Why’d you do it?” 

“Do what?” 

“Leave, idiot.”

He sighed, as if the topic was not something he would want to dwell on. But he owed an explanation, and for Lydia, he would’ve tried to find the best one. 

One that’d hurt her less. 

He scratched the nape of his neck, before finally speaking. “I did what I had to Lyds, ya gotta understand that. I love ya, more than anyone. But it’s not good for you...or me.” He cleared his throat, feeling it tighten with a lump. “You need to live. I really wanna be around.. Believe me I do, but there’s some stuff down here I gotta do. And you gotta go live, babes. M’not gonna be the reason ya miss out on life.” 

She frowned, shaking her head as she tried to process his honest, and oddly selfless words. “So this.. Is it? This is the end?” 

“Oh Lyds, no.” He softened, those green eyes saying all that he couldn’t. He cupped her cheek and smiled softly. “This is the end for now. Not forever. I’ll see ya again. I just can’t be there for now.” 

“Right.” She nodded, a weak sniffle escaping her. “Not forever..” She straightened up, nodding as an affirmation for herself. “I’ll see you around BJ...It’s been fun.” 

“Hey..” He started, seeing that cool exterior return, just as he had found her on the roof. “Chin up, Scarecrow. S’not forever. I’ll be there in a flash if ya need.” 

“All ya gotta do is say my name.”


End file.
